Tainted Souls: Chapter 2
by Demonica The Tainted
Summary: The story continues, and you find out some of Toki's dirty secret's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a slash story between Nathan Explosion and Toki Wartooth, there will be Mpreg and other things, so I please ask you no flaming of any kind, I am here to let "My imagination explore"**

–

Tainted Souls

A Metalocalypse slash story by Demonica The Tainted

Chapter 1 :Unexpected Feelings

I walked out to the table by the golf course and saw Murderface and Skwissgarr playing Golf. "Morning Toki's," "Oh mornings Skwiss." He walked over and sat by me and said, " So I heard, youv'e beens kind of depressed?" "Werez did you hearz THATS?" "Oh, Arounds..." I rolled my eyes and went back inside. I stormed into Charles office unannounced, he was having a meeting with the man I wanted to talk with. "Uh, come in Toki?" "NATHANZ HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELLS?" "What are you talking about Toki?" "MY ISSUES, DID YOU TELLS SKWISSGARRZ AND MURDERFACES?" "Okay yeah, that's what me and Charles were talking about, Toki, I'm worried your going to try to hurt yourself again, like last Summer..." "WELL THATS WAS LAST SUMMERZ!" "YEAH,? Well that doesn't mean that your better!" I fell on my knees to the floor and started crying. He kneeled down and helped me in a chair next to him, then Charles said, "Uh Toki, how long have you felt this way?" I just looked up at him and sobbed more. I looked up at Nathan into his eyes and said, "Ever, since I thought there was something changing in me." "Uh Toki what do you mean?" "I-I..." Before I catched up with myself I abruptly kissed Nathan. I expected him to push me off but he pulled away gently and said, "Well, I guess that's a blunt explanation..." "Yeah, I guess so," Said Charles. "Uh Nathan if you and Toki want to leave you can." "Sure," Nathan stood up and took my hand and we walked to his room.

I walked in first and he closed the door and locked it "Um Nathan?" "Yeah Toki?" Me and him sat on his bed, "You do know if we do this it couldz causes a horrible uproars?" "Yeah I know," He apparenteley didn't care because he leaned in and kissed me we held it for just a minute, I looked up at him and combed my fingers through his hair. "Nathanz, do you love me?" He pinned me down on my back and kissed me again, I guess that was my answer. He got off of me and took off his shirt I crawled up to were I could cover up and took off my clothes, iduno why but I was uncomfortable in my own skin, maybe it was because of all my scars, or maybe I was just nervous, but why? I mean me and Nathan had been friends forever ever since, well I joined the band, I was 19 and even though the rest of the guys were in their mid to late 20's sometimes I felt most mature. He came over and got under the covers with me, "Toki? Are you sure you want this?" "Yeah, I've had sex like this before..." "Really? I haven't, when did you?" "16 years old, with a friend of mine, I don't evens know if he's still alives." "Whoah, if I did that when I was 16, and my parents knew, I would like be shunned." "Well I never told my mums or dad." He kissed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth I went limp and just gave in, I didn't care what he did anymore I love this man, I needed him, I-I knew I was gay then, and I didn't care, I just don't care if it's metal or not.

* * *

The next morning I woke up strewn across Nathan's chest, I leaned up to kiss him, he woke up startled, "Morningz," "Morning, Toki..." I got on top of him and started combing my fingers through his hair, "So did you have fun with me?" He asked "Yeahz, I did." I smirked at him. He held me on my hips and leaned up to kiss my neck, he whispered, "Ready to get out of bed?" "Not really, but there probably wondering why neither of us came to eat dinner, or have tv time..." "Yeah..." He pushed me off him and got his clothes on, and I did the same and we headed to the kitchen, we sat in our usual seats as Murderface said, "You guys didn't evensh come to dinner lasht night, we thought you got like killed or something." "Yea wher' were you guyz?" Said Pickles. "Oh, I was...in my rooms, playing this really cools games I got the other days." "Oh yeaz what is the namez of this gamez Tokiz?" Said Skwissgarr. "Iduno, somez Japanesez game." "Oh godz what isn't Japenezes these dayz..." "Yea or chinese..." I was glad they had short attention spans, so they could trail off on too something stupid. "So wher' were you Nathan?" "Oh, just looking at our schedule for the next month." "Okay then."


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Souls Chapter 2 :The Truth

I walked through the corridors, heading to Toki's room, I didn't believe one word of what him and Nathan said this morning, and I knew I could break him before I could Nathan. I knocked softly on his door, I heard him quietly say "Comez in." I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed, I slowly walked in and closed the door and went to sit by him, " 'ay Toki can we 'er talk?" " Surez Pickle." "So 'eh this morning, um so where were you guys re'ally at?" "What's you meanz?" "Toki, I know you were bluffin' this mornin'." "How's you knows thats?" " Heh well I've used a lot of 'er similar excuses before too man." "What's you mean thoughs?" "I-I- are you and Nathan, 'eh gay, together?" He looked at me flabbergasted. "Hows you know?" "I- I'm gay too, Toki." "With who's?" I looked at the little Norwegian and said, "Charles..." "I thoughts you two's had something going on's." "Look, Toki I wont tell the other guys if you don't tell them... Okay?" "Yeahs okay..." I got up and left, I saw Nathan head to Toki's room and I kind of smiled, knowing, that I wasn't the only gay one around here.

I went into Toki's room and I saw him staring off into space I sat on the tiny bed and wrapped my arms around him and said, "Toki, you okay?" "Oh yeahs, Nathans," "Hmm...You don't seem like it." He turned around and faced me, then buried his face into my chest, "Can I tells you somethings and you wont breathe a word of it to anyone else?" "Yeah, sure Toki." "Well Pickles came into my room this afternoon and talked with me, and I-I told him about us, and the only reason I did is becauses he tolds me that he and Charles are gay." "Okay..." "So yous not angrys with me?" "No, I'm not, we'll eventually have to come out to everyone, if you want to take this any farther, you know that right?" "Yeahs, but let me enjoy this for nows." He layed me down on my back, as he kissed me, I knew that this joy wouldn't last long so I just accepted it.

(Enough time for Nathan and Toki's relationship to blossom into more than puppy love, so let's say a month.)

I woke up that morning with my stomach in knots, this was the day we had sat aside for a meeting with the band, me and Nathan were finally committed to eatchother and we were ready to come out. I walked in the board room that morning with Nathan, I knew that we already had Charles and Pickles support, but I didn't know how Skwisgaar and Murderface would take it. We stood there looked at eachother and Nathan said, "Okay you two me and Toki have something to say." "HAY why are yoush picking on me and Skwisgaar?" Said Murderface. "BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO DON'T KNOW THIS, OKAY?" "Geez okays." "Me and Toki are-are- uh, were..." "Nathanz, we don't have to do this." "YEAH we do Toki... WERE GAY OKAY!" Murderface and Skwisgaar had extremely shocked faces, there already was a lot of tension in Mordhaus ever since Pickles came out. "WHATS THE FUCKS IS WITH EVERYONES BEING GAYZ?" Yelled the blonde Murderface then said "Yeahs and what's with it being, you knowsh, the guys you don't expect it to be?"

"_**And welcome, I'm here with the Dethklok minute, **_

_**and suprisingly it seems that Pickles isn't the only one gay now,**_

_**Toki Wartooth and Nathan Explosion are reportedley out of the closet, **_

_**dozens of fan girls have commited suicide, and now there are dozens of fan riots all around**_

_**town a couple of 'Dethklok devotees' have said, Quote: I'm never buying another **_

_**Dethklok album again as long as I live, Being a homo is NOT metal. Unquote.**_

_**And that's your Dethklok Minute."**_

What the hell are we going to do guys? Record sales are in the fucking toilets! Snapped Charles after seeing the Dethklok minute. "I guess we could ya' know have a concert, and show that we don't really give a fuck?" Said Pickles. " Well I guess , there's always that idea. Uh were's Murderface?" "Oh he still is oposing us beings gays." "Yeah it's not like he's really that important anyway..." "Well then I guess I have to arrange a concert then." Charles said as he stomped off to his office. Toki got up claiming to be tired and headed to his room. We just sat there and watched TV, I should of known something was wrong with my little Norweigen.

I stomped into my room and slammed the door shut, I ran to my dresser and rumaged through the droors looking for something of high importance, I finnaly found it, my trusty EXACTO knife I sat on my bed and grasped the object firmly in my hands, I started sobbing, my depression and anxiety had gotten even worse than when we came out. I took the knife in one hand as I extended my arm looking for a spot, that wasn't littered with scars. I found one I placed the blade and swiftly, but gently sliced my arm for what seemed like the thousandth time, I knew Nathan had noticed but when he questioned me, I just brushed him off.


End file.
